Conventional drill guides require a user to hold the drill guide in position within a hole of a first workpiece using one hand, while the user's opposite hand holds and operates a power drill having a drill bit that is extended through the drill guide for drilling a hole in a second workpiece. Unfortunately, holding the drill guide with one hand while operating the power drill with the opposite hand presents challenges in controlling and guiding the power drill. Furthermore, the process of drilling a hole generates torque, vibration, and/or shock, all of which is transmitted to the hand holding the power drill and which results in user fatigue. In addition, all of the weight of the power drill is supported by the hand holding the power drill which adds to user fatigue.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a device and method that eliminates the need to hold a drill guide in position within a hole in a first workpiece when drilling a hole in a second workpiece using a power drill.